russmarrs2_rise_of_sqeegeefandomcom-20200215-history
Krusty Krab
The Krusty Krab was a recurring location in The Rise of Sqeegee series. It was in the greater location of Bikini Bottom. Since The Rise of Weegee, however, the location has been purchased by Ronald McDonald and rebranded as McDonald's. History A crab with an exquisite taste for money named Mr. Krabs had opened up a fine-dining establishment dubbed "the Krusty Krab". At first, it wasn't very hard for Mr. Krabs to hire a cashier named Squidward who was eager to take the job while also studying in the Bikini Bottom Musical Arts. Later on, SpongeBob, an aspiring culinary artist, had taken up the job as a fry-cook, and had enjoyed working here. This location also served as the location of numerous fights in the Rise of Sqeegee. Unfortunately, Mr. Krabs was killed by Cyborg Sqeegee in The Rise of Sqeegee 8, and Squidward had finally been able to quit the minimum-wage job to study at the Bikini Bottom Rec. Centre. SpongeBob had lost his manager, his "friend" Squidward, and his best friend Patrick, but he had not lost his love for cooking, so SpongeBob had continued to run the Krusty Krab although only on weekdays because he spent his weekends at the Gym. Unfortunately, SpongeBob had also become more violent as a result of Patrick's death, and had killed a customer for stating that his Krabby Patty tasted funny. As a result, the Bikini Bottom Municipal Government had shut down the establishment and had sentenced SpongeBob to community service, a.k.a. working at a fashion outlet designed to attract edgy people. It was later confirmed that Mr. Krabs eventually inexplicably came back to life, and had sold the location to Ronald McDonald, who rebranded the Krusty Krab as the first underwater location of the McDonald's restaurant chain. Rivalry with the Chum Bucket The Krusty Krab has always had a rivalry with Plankton's establishment, the Chum Bucket, primarily because of incidents linked to Mr. Krabs and Plankton's childhoods. Plankton had attempted to steal the Krabby Patty Secret Formula on numerous occasions, and has built his own criminal record off of it. Plankton has sought fragile alliances with entities such as Sqeegee in an attempt to rob the Krusty Krab of its fame, alas, to no avail. Unfortunately, this rivalry would soon lead to a massive global conflict that would last ten years, World War Three, which was fought between all 196 countries (who were in favor of the Chum Bucket because they saw it as a valuable way of catching fish) and the United Kingdom of the Pacific Ocean (who were in favor of the tasty, world-renowned Krabby Patties). The war was ended when the Pacific created Hurricane Irma and had it attack the US, a devastating loss for the US that would ultimately result in the Pacific winning the war and constructing the Treaty of Bikini Bottom, which forced all surface countries to continuously pay the Pacific US$1,000,000,000 in the payment of Krabby Patties, but the fragile treaty was eventually shattered when Plankton conducted an assassination on a high-ranking official who was connected to King Neptune. Steak 'N' Shake Since the Krusty Krab was rebranded, the overseas restaurant of Steak 'N' Shake soon took its place, becoming an iconic restaurant worldwide, and shifting Plankton's attention. Russmarrs2 has stated in an interview "I could personally go for some Steak 'N' Shake right about now." Category:Locations